Usuario:Timeman
Hola, soy Timeman y este es mi perfil (gracias, Capitán Obvio, ya puedes salir después de esta gran actuación). Soy un gran fan de la serie de The Legend of Zelda y es una de mis sagas favoritas, solo por detrás de muy pocas otras. Frecuento más por SmashPedia, Kingdom Hearts Wiki o mis propias wikis, pero si quieres algo déjame un mensaje en el muro y te contestaré lo más rápida y buenamente que pueda. Mis orígenes con Zelda (la chica no, la saga :v) Todo empezó digamos que de forma no muy usual, pues empezó por desagradarme fuertemente (no lo parece XD). Cuando me compré mi primera consola de sobremesa y mi segunda consola en general, la Nintendo GameCube, me lo compré en un pack en el que venía el juego de Mario Kart: Double Dash y, ¡oh, sorpresa! el disco de The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition. Tras tener aburrido el Mario Kart de tanto jugarlo, decidí darle un vistazo al "otro disco" para ver que se trataba. Como persona ordenada que soy (incluso en la niñéz de la que hablo) empecé a jugar por el primer juego que salía allí para escoger, oséase, el Zelda original. Tras dar más vueltas que un tiovivo en las fiestas de un pueblo y de no encontrar ni la primera mazmorra, oséase, a los 5 minutos (sí, siempre he sido un jugador pésimo) decidí resetear y probar el segundo juego de la lista, AKA, Zelda II. Con la misma suerte que en el primer caso, decidí no tirar la toalla y probar con el tercero, es decir, el Ocarina of Time. Sin embargo, yo, que además de malo era más cagao' que qué, nunca llegué siquiera a ver al Gran Árbol Deku, pues daba vueltas sin parar porque no quería entrar en la parte de las piedras rodantes en la que se encuentra la Espada Kokiri (por lo que no podía progresar en la historia), así que acabé con otro abandono a los pocos minutos. Entonces, en vez de jugar al Majora's Mask, siguiente juego que tocaría por orden, decidí saltar al siguiente y último juego, la demo (que por aquel entonces creía que era el nombre del juego o algo así XD (ya podéis prever el futuro de esta historia XD)) del Wind Waker. Cuando lo probé, me pareció un formato raro, con las partidas ya empezadas (pero con la previa y reciente experiencia con los dos primeros Zeldas no le di demasiada importancia, pues se asemejaba bastante). Prové creo que era la primera de las partidas (en la que estabas en la primera mazmorra) y fue el que más me gustó (a primera vista parecía más sencillo y era más atractivo para mi infantil espíritu), pero después pasaron los 20 minutos... y podéis imaginar el final de esta trágica historia XD. Finalmente, dado que sólo me quedaba un juego por jugar, decidí no abandonar, pese a que todas las anteriores experiencias fueron desesperantes. Supongo que, sabiendo lo cagueta y malo que era (y aún soy un poco), sabréis el resultado: solo diré que tuve pesadillas por un puñetero mes... Después de este "horrendo" final, decidí enterrar todo lo que estuviera relacionado con la saga Zelda (vamos, que tuve ese disco criando polvo del bueno XD). Varios años después, un amigo, al cual se le rompió su GameCube, decidió regalarme su Wind Waker (esta "versión") porque le daba igual dármelo que tirarlo a la basura (precisamente estaba abandonando el mundo de los videojuegos), así que, recordando lo que disfruté con la demo, decidí "romper la regla" de no jugar nunca más a un juego de Zelda. No me lo llegué a pasar (me lo lograría pasar unos años más tarde), pero mi gusto por esta saga comenzó a... "florecer". A partir de aquí me he ido hacendo cada vez más fan de las historias que se contaban hasta llegar a lo que es ahora, una de mis sagas favoritas de todos los tiempos. Juegos que poseo Dado que no recuerdo el orden en el que los adquirí, los listaré sin ningún orden en concreto: *The Legend of Zelda (aunque la versión digital de la eShop de 3DS, todavía no tengo la NES). *Link's Awakening (me lo regaló un compañero de bachillerato que ya no lo usaba). *Link's Awakening DX (de la eShop de 3DS. Lo obtuve antes que el original). *Ocarina of Time (venía con el Wind Waker que me regaló mi amigo, es decir, la versión con el Master Quest de GameCube). *Majora's Mask (la versión de 3DS... la historia vendrá luego). *The Wind Waker (ya lo he dicho). *The Wind Waker HD (igual que el Majora's, después cuento). *Four Swords (la versión de aniversario de la DSi). *Twilight Princess (de Wii, aunque si puedo me haré con la versión de GameCube) *Phantom Hourglass (seminuevo. Fue una total sorpresa encontrarlo). *Spirit Tracks (también seminuevo, aunque lo encontré varios años antes que el anterior). *Skyward Sword (igual que el Majora's y el WW HD). *A Link Between Worlds (versión física (odio las versiones digitales de juegos de este calibre). *Collector's Edition (por eso no he citado el I, II OoT y MM como juegos de la GameCube). *Hyrule Warriors (pillado el primer día que salió XD). *No se si contará, pero me compré el Soul Calibur II solo por Link XD (es el que mejor domino (:v) y casi el único que uso (XD)). A parte de esto, me he pasado el A Link to the Past en el emulador, y el The Minish Cap llegué a la versión distorsionada del Castillo de Hyrule (vamos, la mazmorra final) (es que se me reseteó el emulador (era del iPod) y se me borró todo lo que tenía u.u). Especiales de mi posesión Aquí listo, también sin orden alguno, todas mis pertenencias y extras sobre la saga, como packs y merchandising: *Hyrule Historia (un buen fan que se lo pueda permitir debería considerar este libro como su biblia XD). *Los 10 mangas de Zelda de Akira Himekawa, desde el Ocarina hasta el Phantom Hourglass (no cuenta el de Skyward, pues ya puse el Hyrule Historia XD). *Pack del Skyward Sword con el mando de Wii dedicado (fue mi primer pack de Zelda especial y conscientemente comprado (ewe)). *Pack del Majora's Mask 3D con la New Nintendo 3DS XL dedicada y la figura de Skull Kid (sería mejor la consola con el juego, pero bah XD. Fue la primera consola portátil con motivos personalizados y es actualmente la única, junto una Game Boy Color de Pikachu, en mi posesión). *Una figura cutre que no llega al palmo del Link del Skyward Sword comprado en un Salón del Cómic (venía en una capsulita y es desmontable :v). *Pack del Wind Waker HD con la Wii U (o al revés, como la New 3DS XD. Si bien no es mi primera consola "edición especial" que compré, si que es la primera en tener motivos personalizados). *Todos los amiibo de la saga (oséase, Link, Zelda, Sheik, Toon Link y Ganondorf (y a la espera de la del Link lobo :v)). Que conste que no fueron comprados en ese orden. *Una ocarina de porcelana (no es oficial de Nintendo, pero es calcadita a la Ocarina del Tiempo, incluso con la Trifuerza en la parte superior (copias ilegales everywhere)). *No creo que cuente como "posesión", pero fui al concierto del "Symphony of the Goddesses" de Barcelona. El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que se me podría haber dado para celebrar mi vigésimo aniversario (ewe). Mis personajes favoritos 1. Ganondorf thumb Se que es el malo malísimo de la serie, pero sencillamente me encanta. La forma en cómo se muestra en todos sus juegos, en cómo impone al jugador y hace que el corazón se le reduzca al tamaño de un garbanzo caducado, en cómo con tan poco puede mostrar tanto poder... Simplemente... creo que sencillamente nunca encontraría palabras para describir mis sentimientos sobre él (no malpenseis XD). Irónicamente, siendo el Twilight Princess uno de los juegos que menos me gustan de la saga, es aquí en la que me gusta más su aparición. 2. Linebeck thumb|left Muestra de cómo un cobarde puede sobreponerse a sus miedos y luchar por lo que desea. Si bien el personaje siempre tira a una arrogancia y a un narcicismo (además de cobardía e incluso dependencia) que da miedo en una persona, al final del juego, pese a mantener estos rasgos, deja que su corazón sea bañado por la luz, así como poder iluminar a los demás (quizás me salió un refilón demasiado poético XD). Me encanta el poder de voluntad para ayudar a los demás que despierta en él gracias a Link. 3. Cya thumb Ok, antes que nada dejar claro un par de cosas: en primer lugar se que es propiedad ajena a Nintendo (Koei Temco), pero, dado que es un personaje exclusivo de la saga de Zelda (aunque sea de un juego (dos con el port) no canónico), lo considero como un personaje "válido para valorar". Segundo, el físico no es el motívo por el que está aquí XD. Estando todo aclarado, Cya. Otro malo por aquí (suelo apegarme más a los malos que a los buenos, así que íros haciendo a la idea XD). Puede que se muestre como alguien débil (de carácter), fácilmente manipulable y caprichosa... pero... ¿realmente nos damos cuenta que todo lo que hace es por amor (/*inserte aquí un "Ohhhh" de público de show americano cuando aparece una declaración amorosa salvaje en plató*/)? En mi opinión, muy pocos personajes en la saga son capaces de transmitir "sus" (teniendo en cuenta que son seres ficticios) sentimientos con una intensidad tan imperiosamente descomunal como ella lo hace, y es que fijaros la magnitud de dicho sentimiento que es capaz de hacerlo absolutamente todo con tal de lograr de que este sea correspondido. Lastimosamente, se tuvo que colar por el frienzoneado equivocado :v. 4. Serbot thumb|left Esta situación es graciosa. Cuando lo encontré por primera vez (cuando aún estaba estropeado) me dije "¿Como puede haber un robot tan mono?" (con el permiso de R2-D2 XD). Entonces lo reparé y fue como... "¿Como puede ser que algo tan adorable tenga un alma de estropajo metálico así?" (si, de esos que rascas y se lleva lo que querías quitar de la superficie y la mitad de dicha superfície). Y luego viene cuando se me enamora de Fay. Sinceramente, aun siendo lo desagradable que era, era extremadamente divertido. 5. Anju y Kafei thumb "Ok, aquí hay dos y no uno ¿es que no sabes contar?" Sí, si se contar, pero considero que "sacarlos individualmente" es "cruel", conociendo su historia (oObviamente, hago la referencia de Anju del Majora's Mask :v). Protagonistas de una historia curiosa, digna de una telenovela de las buenas, y de quizás uno de los mejores "side quests" de la saga (al menos de los que he jugado), podría decir más o menos lo que dije con Cya (aunque, a creencia propia, a una menor (aunque no demasiada) escala (si no creeis como yo sus chincháis, que no pienso cambiar de mentalidad)). Cuando finalmente ves a Anju con su traje de novia en el cuarto día, piensas para tus adentros "Valió la pena, se lo merecen". Canciones de Zelda que me gustan Dado que no soy capaz de "clasificarlas", he decidido apuntarlas y ya está. Si algún día tengo un orden claro modificaré este apartado. *Intro (Majora's Mask) *Clock Town (Días 1, 2 y 3) (Majora's Mask) *Major's Council Room (Majora's Mask) *Kamaro's Dance (Majora's Mask) *Oath to Order (Majora's Mask) *Deku Nuts Palace (Majora's Mask) *Demonstration of Song of Healing (Majora's Mask) *Astral Observatory (Majora's Mask) *Zora Band (Majora's Mask) *Calling the four giants (Majora's Mask) *Final Hours (Majora's Mask) *Title Theme (The Wind Waker) *Intro (The Wind Waker) *Grandma's Theme (The Wind Waker) *The Great Sea (The Wind Waker) *Dragon Roost Island (The Wind Waker) *Hyrule Castle (The Wind Waker) *Sage Laruto (The Wind Waker) *Medli's Awakening (The Wind Waker) *Molgera Battle (The Wind Waker) *Puppet Ganon (Snake) (The Wind Waker) *Ganondorf Battle (The Wind Waker) *King's Sacrifice (The Wind Waker) *Overworld (Link's Awakening) *Link and Marin talk (Link's Awakening) *Angler's Tunnel (Link's Awakening) *Southern Shrine (Link's Awakening) *Ballad of the Wind Fish (Link's Awakening) *Title Theme (Ocarina of Time) *Zelda's Lullaby (Ocarina of Time) *Lon Lon Ranch (Ocarina of Time) *Kakariko village (Ocarina of Time) *Temple of Time (Ocarina of Time) *Sheik's Theme (Ocarina of Time) *Gerudo Valley (Ocarina of Time) *Ganon's Castle (Ocarina of Time) En construcción Páginas creadas por mí Aquí coloco en orden cronológico de creación mis "hijitos" de esta wiki. Por el momento soy el padre de 6 artículos. Hyrule Warriors: Legends (la primera página (ewe)) // amiibo // Material (Hyrule Warriors) // Satellaview // Nintendo Direct // Promoción // ... Mis sagas favoritas Aquí listo en orden descendente mi TOP 10 de mis sagas favoritas. Quizás os llevéis alguna que otra sorpresa (explicación próximamente). 1. Final Fantasy Todo empezó con mi ya difunta (y de hace muchos años) tarjeta pirata de la DS (la única cosa pirata (si descontamos un parche que me compré para unos carnavales en primaria hace la tira de años) que tuve en toda mi vida). Esta tenía unos cuantos juegos, de los cuales, creo recordar, únicamente conocía el Super Mario 64 DS, el Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days y el Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded (los dos últimos sólo conocía su franquicia, no los juegos en sí). Tras aburrir (rápido XD) el Super Mario 64 DS y pasarme el Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (el Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded se congelaba nada más seleccionarlo), decidí probar los otros juegos... los cuales la mayoría eran bodrios del 15, para ser sinceros XD... pero uno de ellos, el que se volvió el primer juego de la serie al que juegué, era el Final Fantasy III... ¿Y ahora esperáis una historia de lo que disfruté pasándomelo? Pos... ZASCA... tan solo me pasé el primer jefe XD. Digamos que "my body wasn't ready". Varios años después, con dicha experiencia apartada en un rincón de mi mente, me descargué una aplicación para mi iPod con la que podías (puedes... aún está operativa y aún la conservo en mi "aparato reproductivo" (siento la coña, pero era inevitable XD)) descargar y escuchar música de los videojuegos de SNES (después me bajé sus hermanos para los juegos de NES y PlayStation, pero eso ya fue bastante tiempo después y no viene a cuento) y cuando, mientras buscaba juegos para bajarme su música, me encontré con los Final Fantasy IV, V y VI, me dije... (bah, lo he dicho varias veces a lo largo del perfil... ¿vale la pena repetirlo? XD) "¿Por qué no?" y los descargué. Como soy muy perverso (que no pervertido e.e) empecé con la música de Final Fantasy VI... y ahí me enamoré XD. Escuché centenares de veces las canciones de estos tres juegos (con predilección por las del VI) y decidí "darle una oportunidad". Me descargué el Final Fantasy IV para DS (un año después la tarjeta pirata pasaría a mejor vida) y me lo pasé... dos veces XD. Tras disfrutarlo a tope, decidí comparlo de segunda mano (convirtiéndose en el primer juego de la saga que compré) y me lo pasé una vez y media más (ya se sabe... con tantos juegos... :v)... Lo increíble de esta saga es... ¡qué narices, lo es todo! XD: su música, sus historias, sus personajes, sus jefes, su sistema de batalla, sus frases... ¡TODO! 2. Super Smash Bros. Que yo recuerde, Super Smash Bros. Melee es uno de los primeros juegos que tuve, y el primero que compré para mi primera consola de sobremesa, la GameCube (sin contar, claro está, los juegos que venían en pack con la consola). Y es que me gustó tanto, ese juego, que es el único (incluso entre otras consolas) que rompí de tanto jugar en él (más bien rallarlo, pero era para hacer comprender que esto no me ha pasado ni siquiera con cartuchos) y tuve que comprarme otra copia para seguir jugando (sigo guardando el juego roto... más que nada por lo que representa). Después llegó el Super Smash Bros. Brawl, pese a que me hice bastante tiempo después de la compra de la Wii y que no lo disfruté tanto como lo hice con su antecesor, me gustó mucho (el creador de escenarios, personajes nuevos como R.O.B., escenarios como Ciudad Delfino, el modo Jefes finales...). Mucho tiempo después me compré la Nintendo 64 y, tras meses intentando encontrarlo a buen precio, compré el Super Smash Bros. original. Si bien la diferencia de contenido con sus predecesores es abismal, tiene mucho contenido entretenido (el modo Board the platforms, los escenarios Ciudad Azafrán y Castillo de Hyrule...), además que me gusta el aspecto de los luchadores (no se, lo encuentro curioso). Finalmente llegaron las dos entregas que forman Super Smash Bros. 4, lo que hace que ahora posea todos los juegos de la serie. Si bien al principio lo encontraba bastante entretenido, el tiempo que le dediqué a la versión de 3DS (al que puedo jugar más que a la versión de Wii U debido a que... pues eso, que es portátil y puedo jugarlo mientras voy de un sitio a otro por la ciudad XD) y el DLC lo convirtieron en mi juego favorito de la franquicia (y no, no hecho en falta el ESE). 3. Kingdom Hearts 4. The Legend of Zelda 5. Pokémon 6. Super Mario 7. Soul Calibur 8. Kirby 9. Metroid 10. Yoshi Opinión de los usuarios Aquí podéis dar vuestra opinión acerca de mi persona, dando igual si la crítica es positiva o negativa (teniendo en cuenta que la crítica positiva no es alabarme ni nada por el estilo al igual que la crítica negativa no es liarse a insultarme), ya que será igualmente bien recibida. ¡No tengas miedo! Sí que podéis editar aquí XD. No olvidéis firmar para que yo y los que lean puedan saber de quién es la opinión. Escribid la vuestra en el siguiente párrafo.